


Bad Intentions

by Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)



Series: Storm Coast AU [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder
Summary: Centuries before they were enemies, Zalgo tried to convince a young Slenderman to join him. After being refused again and again, the god of madness decides to try something new...Part of the Storm Coast au, set farther back in the past than the previous stories. No context needed, but if you like the fic, check out the blog at storm-coast-au on Tumblr.
Relationships: Slender Man/Zalgo (Creepypasta)
Series: Storm Coast AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741159
Kudos: 15





	Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Slenderman's real name in this au is Noel. He's approximately 21 in human years in this story. 
> 
> On a side note, I finished this fic at around four in the morning. Please forgive any typos or grammar errors you may find, I'll fix them once I've gotten some sleep.

Water flowed over rocks. Green leaves tossed in the wind. Shadows curled and twisted on the other side of the table. A soft sigh left invisible lips, and the young man turned away.

"I'm not interested," he said.

"You haven't even heard my offer yet." The words were a thick purr, but he could hear the anger that burned within them, so hot it could set fire to the plants that surrounded the two. Still, he refused to look at the form that was blooming from the shadows, seeing it already in his mind, taking on a form taller than his, with horns curving back over the skull and eyes that burned like nightmares in the dark.

"You've told me this before," the young monster said, continuing to watch the water cascade down the fountain. He leaned back in the chair he sat in. "You, Lord Zalgo, god of madness, blasphemy and conquest, have come to invite me, the eldest son of the Prince of Pain, to join your royal court, as you invited my father before me. And to you I will give the same answer he did, the same answer I have given you since you first approached me: no."

There was a rustling sigh, a warm breeze touched with the sharpness of winter.

“Noel…”

Noel turned to the unwanted visitor. Lord Zalgo was tall, well over his own eight feet, dressed in black furs and armor that swallowed the light. Zalgo was old, older than his father had been, and the curious medievalism of his appearance proved it. But it was his eyes that shook Noel the most. They always burned, but when they looked at him, he couldn't tell what the fuel was.

He should be intimidated by the presence of this ancient deity. Instead, Noel propped his cheek on his fist, observing the other with unhidden boredom.

“You knew before you came what my answer would be,” he said. “It’s been almost two hundred years since you first came to me, when I was but a child. I had no responsibilities then. Now I am older, and am the sole keeper of the Liminal Forests, and the only caretaker to my younger brothers. You know this.” Noel tilted his head. “And yet you keep coming back.”

"I have much to offer you, Guardian," Zalgo said. "The training my people can give you is unmatched in all the dimensions connected to this planet. The companionship, as well. Aren't you lonely? Living here in this manor, with only your young brothers as company?"

"I have no time to be lonely," Noel said. "I am kept busy by my responsibilities, and by my brothers. Perhaps I take after my father as well. My mother said he was a solitary man even after they were married."

The god narrowed his eyes.

"So he was," Zalgo said. "To his detriment, if I may be so bold. Perhaps if he hadn't been so alone, he never would've become lost in the unknown realms."

A soft growl came unbidden from Noel's chest. What did Zalgo know of his father? Cabadath was more a myth to him than a father, a mere collection of memories and stories from his mother. Surely, his father never would've been friends with Zalgo. Cabadath would've never tolerated the excess Zalgo enjoyed. Right?

"I am not my father, Lord Zalgo," Noel said. "I have no connection to the Demon God my father served, and none of the gifts that he bore. I am my own person, and if you want me on your side, you will have to treat me that way."

A smile curved over the dark god's lips. 

"I understand, Noel," Zalgo said with a bow of his head. 

In silence, Noel considered the god. Did he want to believe it? No, definitely not. Zalgo was not a being to be trusted, his mother had emphasized that. Whatever scheme Zalgo had in mind, he would have no part in it.

"You have overstayed your welcome, my Lord." Noel stood from the chair and turned away, his short cape catching in the breeze. "I must politely ask you to leave. My brothers need me, and I cannot have them waiting on me."

"So be it, young Guardian." 

A chill shot up Noel's back. The god had moved without noise. Now Zalgo stood behind him, close behind - far too close, closer than Zalgo had ever gotten before.

"But before I leave," Zalgo said, "allow me the honor of a parting gift."

Noel turned. "A gift? What do you mean by-"

The god's hand gripped him by the front of his shirt. Noel's back hit the stone wall enclosing this part of the garden. A cry of shock more than pain escaped. 

Zalgo grinned down at him as Noel's head spun. An attack? In his own home? The bastard, what was he thinking? This was grounds for a war. With a low growl, Noel opened his hidden mouth, baring the fangs he inherited from his father. He would not be intimidated, not even by a god.

And Zalgo didn't even seem afraid. The fire in his eyes burned brighter as Noel snarled and flashed his teeth. He bent down, getting closer, closer… Why was he getting so close? What was the purpose of this action? Why was Zalgo looking at his...

The god pressed his lips against Noel's.

Noel stopped. His still open mouth slackened with shock. Zalgo took the opportunity, his tongue invading Noel's mouth. Something shocked through Noel's body, hard enough to make him twitch. Without thinking about it, he moaned.

One hand holding Noel still, the other cupping his cheek, Zalgo kissed him, his burning eyes closing in contentment. Noel shivered, soft whimpers coming from his throat. He didn't understand. What was Zalgo doing? Of course Noel knew what a kiss was, but… why? His body was getting hot, he couldn't think, Zalgo's tongue chased away all rational thoughts. He didn't understand. He didn't understand…

Another, louder moan came out as Zalgo pulled away. Noel gasped for useless air, his own saliva and Zalgo's dripping from his lips. The god laughed, running his thumb over Noel's lips as if to clean them, but all the act did was smear it into his skin. Noel groaned.

"Z-Zalgo… why? What was that for?"

"I can teach you many things, Noel," Zalgo whispered. "Not just about your father, or your place on this dreadful planet. Not all education is boring. But I can only teach you if you let me."

Noel coughed, breathing hard. He stared up at Zalgo, his face hot. He could almost see this reflection in those burning eyes, his darkened cheeks, his panting lips.

"What are your intentions for me?" Noel said.

The large hand uncurled from his shirt. Noel leaned limp against the wall. Zalgo straightened to his full height, towering over the other. The god chuckled, eyes glowing in delight.

"Join me and find out," Zalgo said. Stepping back away from Noel, he bowed. The shadows swallowed his form, and he disappeared.

Sliding down against the wall, Noel struggled to catch his breath. Sparks still surged through his body, a natural reaction to the… pleasurable kiss. Pleasurable. He had neither invited nor requested the kiss, but in the aftermath his body didn't seem to care. 

Noel groaned, leaning his head back. What had Zalgo done to him? Was this some kind of magic he was unaware of? He sensed nothing during the moment, but then at the time, he couldn't focus on anything at all. The only thing he'd been aware of was Zalgo's lips on his, the smokey taste of his tongue against Noel's own… the kiss felt like it lasted centuries. And in spite of all he knew about the god, he wanted more.

"Damn you, Zalgo," Noel hissed through his flushed lips. He hated to admit it but, this was the god's most convincing argument yet.


End file.
